101 Meatwads and then some
by King Bizarro
Summary: Meatwad creates clones of himself, who then run amok. Meanwhile, Shake starts making porno videos. This is better than my last story...maybe.


Hello, Hello. I am back. Here is another A.T.H.F. fic by none other than...MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aqua teen hunger force in...101 Meatwads...and then some.

(Normal opening. Frylock hovers into Meatwad's room as he is playing)

Frylock: Say Meatwad, did you remember to do your chores like I asked?

Meatwad: Yes...Wait...I mean no...What was I supposed to do?

Frylock: Rake the leaves and take out the trash.

Meatwad: Oh...Okey dokey. I'll rake the trash in and take the leaves out. To the ballgame.

Frylock: No I said...

Meatwad: Can I ask you something. Can I do it later? Like never?

Frylock: I want it done now please. If you need me, I'll be in my room working on the upgrade to my cloner. So, go...

(The phone suddenly rings)

Frylock: Hello?...Shake?...You WHAT?!...WHY WOULD YOU?!...I TOLD YOU NOT TO...LOOK I DON'T CARE...LISTEN TO ME...LISTEN TO ME...LISTEN TO ME! HOW DID...SHAKE YOU BETTER...BUT...WHAT DID YOU...NO I DON'T WANT...THAT IS SO...WHY YOU LITTLE...Alright I'll be right over. Just DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

(Frylock hangs up)

Frylock: Stay here Meatwad. I'll be right back. Just do your chores like I asked.

Meatwad: How bout I don't?

Frylock: Do them. Now. And don't mess around in my room. I have enough trouble from Shake.

(Fry leaves)

Meatwad: OK. Where's that rake. Rake rhymes with Bake. Bake rhymes with Cake. Cake rhymes with Shake. I wonder what he would do?

(Meatwad rolls into Frylock's room. There he sees the cloner, which has been upgraded with a scanner. If someone wanted to clone something, they could pass it through the scanner)

Meatwad: What the hell does that do? I wonder if...

(Meatwad passes through the scanner and a few seconds later, a beam next to the cloner clones another Meatwad, who looks exactly like the original. The original just stares blankly until...)

Meatwad 1: How you doing?

Meatwad 2: I be fine like wine.

Meatwad 1: Wait a sec...Your me...But I'm me...Hey...The cloner must of cloned another me

Both Meatwads: AWESOME!

Meatwad 1: OK then Meatwad. Do my bidding.

Meatwad 2: What do you bid?

Meatwad 1: Take out the trash while I rake the leaves.

Meatwad 2: Can I ask you something. Can I do it later? Like never?

Meatwad 1: Come on now. I created you...I think...Now get the trash.

(Later on, both Meatwads were watching TV when...)

Shake: And another thing, that cheerleader came on to ME. Not the other way around.

Meatwad 1: Oh hell. If Frylock finds you I'm going to get in trouble. Hide in my closet.

(The Meatwad clone heads to Meatwad's room as Shake and Frylock enter)

Meatwad: Hey fellas.

Shake: Whatever Frylock tells you, its a lie.

Frylock: Shake got arrested for taping teenage girls.

Shake: LIES! NOTHING BUT LIES! If you must know, I was filming them for a documentary.

Frylock: IN A SHOWER!

Shake: Thank god I still have the tape. Its a documentary on teens in their natural habitat. By that I mean ALL NATURAL! You know what I'm saying?

Meatwad: I don't. But it is funny.

Frylock: Did you finish your chores?

Meatwad: Yeah we...I did...I did.

(After Frylock leaves...)

Shake: Listen to me...I wouldn't do this but I'm desperate. Go down to the college campus and film some girls so I can sell it as a bootleg porno. I have many tapes already, but none of college girls. Do it and...I won't hit you for five...minutes

Meatwad:... ... ... ...OK. But I can't do it alone.

(Meatwad goes into his room)

Meatwad 2: I like to help, but this will take triple the man power.

(Meatwad sends his clone through the same cloner and clones a third Meatwad)

(Later at the college campus, one Meatwad holds a camera, and the other two hold a ladder)

Meatwad 1: Shake said to try and get them in their lingerie and see if they are fighting with pillows.

Meatwad 3: Lets do this!

(Meatwad 1 climbs the ladder to the girls campus and films four girls that are pillow fighting while another two kiss. All of a sudden a alarm goes off)

Meatwad 2: Its the man, man!

(The Meatwads roll off before they are caught)

Meatwad 3: I wanna see it.

Meatwad 2: No way.

Meatwad 1: Yeah. Only I watch it.

Meatwad 2: Not if we fight you for it

Meatwad 1: In your dreams. It would take 2 Meatwads to stop the original...Uh oh...I mean...3?

Meatwads 2 and 3: Damn!

Meatwad 1: Which reminds me...I think I'm going to keep this up...I always wanted my own posse. Just as long as I keep it small

(A week later, Meatwad had at least a dozen ((12))clones by now. All of them were inside his room rearranging their own stuff. By which I mean Meatwad was telling them where to move HIS stuff)

Meatwad 1: Move my jam box next to my bed so I can listen in my sleep

Meatwad 9: Can I have my own Jam box too?

Meatwad 4: He said I'd get one first.

(Frylock knocks on Meatwad's door)

Meatwad 1: HIDE!

Meatwad 6: Can I stay out for now?

Meatwad 7: Me too.

Meatwad 1: NO WAY!

(Meatwad pushes them all in his closet)

Frylock: Hey Meatwad, have you seen...

Meatwad: NO. Now get out

Frylock: Ok, ok. What's wrong?

Meatwad: Nothing. I'm just getting ready to go swimming is all.

(Meatwad goes out to swim in Carl's pool. When he gets there, he sees two of his clones already in there)

Carl: I'm not even going to ask. I stopped caring ages ago. Just tell me...Have I died and gone to hell?

Meatwad: I have to put a stop to this.

(Meatwad leads all of his clones to somewhere far away along with the cloner)

Meatwad 1: Before I leave, does any of you 12 clones know how to get home?

Meatwad 10: I do.

(Meatwad shoots him)

Meatwad 1: Anyone else?

Meatwad 2: Me.

(Gets shot)

Meatwad 1: See you later. Now to get rid of this cloner.

(Meatwad simply tips the cloner over and rolls away)

Meatwad 11: Of course you know this means WAR!

(The Meatwads decided to turn on their creator and started to clone each other. In the end, there was over 200 Meatwads!)

(Back at the Aqua teen house)

Newscaster: THIS IS A EMERGENCY NEWS BULLETIN! A ARMY OF DEFORMED MEATBALLS ARE ATTACKING NEW JERSEY! NOW IS THE TIME TO START WETTING YOUR PANTS!

(On the TV, it shows various Meatwads doing various things, including crashing into a store window, tipping over toy cars, jumping on people, starting fires, and playing jacks)

Meatwad: Whoa oh.

Shake: I knew you would cause the end of the world. Well lets see what happens if I end you first!

(A knock is heard at the door and Carl is standing there mad)

Carl: I tried to ignore you and the other yous, but those meats just DESTROYED MY FREAKIN' POOL!

Frylock: What is going on Meatwad?

(Meatwad explains what he did and the Aqua teens think of a plan)

Shake: I say we just kill this Meatwad and worry about the rest later.

Carl: I'm with Shake on this one.

Frylock: That won't help. We need to find a way to kill them before they take over. Today there are enough Meatwads to take over the town. Tomorrow, New Jersey. By next week...THE WHOLE WORLD!

Shake: Then kill the F(Toilet flushes)ER that started this.

Frylock: NO! We have to find a weakness.

Meatwad: ... ... ...Music. We need music. I know what to do.

Carl: So do I. Have them kill you guys first. Especially you Shake so I don't have to cough up the money to pay for your porno. I'll just steal it. Heh heh.

Shake: Screw you Carl.

Carl: Maybe we'll get lucky and you guys will kill each other. Heh heh heh...NO, NO, NOOOOOO!

(The Meatwads bust through the wall and start eating Carl)

Shake: You see Carl, see what happens when you mess with me. I like to see how you counter this. But you can't. There is a reason they call me "Master" Shake. I'm your master. Yeah you suck. Good luck finding better porn than mine. I rule and you don't

(The Meatwads finish eating Carl and only his skeleton remains)

Shake: Maybe we'll kill each other...yeah, good one. Coming from a skeleton

(Later downtown, The aqua teens approach the army of Meatwads)

Shake: Hey jackasses! Take this!

(Frylock starts the boom box and all of the Meatwads start dancing)

Meatwad 74: Come on everyone!

Meatwad 58: Everybody likes dancing!

Meatwad 25: La la la.

Meatwad 32: This is my favorite song!

Frylock: NOW!

(A giant net goes over the Meatwads and a rocket shoots them into outer space where they all die)

Shake: Great. All Meatwads dead. Lets hit the club.

Frylock: Wait a sec Shake. Where's _our_ Meatwad?

Shake: I told you. ALL Meatwads dead. Did you not see him join that group when the music started?

Frylock: IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!

Shake: Look, It had to be this way. It's what he would have wanted. It is a shame though... ... ... ...Because he never got to see... ... ...SWEET SHAKE PRESENTS 'THE BODIES BEAUTIFUL!' That's right folks you wont see hotter girls than this. All here and all sexy!

Frylock: And all this for only 12.99?

Shake: Yes sir! Order now and you get a second DVD; SWEET SHAKE PRESENTS 'JERSEY JEWELS!' That's right, 2 DVDs for the price of...2 DVDs!

Announcer: To order 'SWEET SHAKE PRESENTS' send cash to Shake at his house. Shake will also accept your credit cards as collateral. These DVDs are not available in stores because the stores don't want them. Call the number below. The number has nothing to do with these DVDs, its actually my number. I'm just lonely and want someone to talk to. CALL NOW!

(End credits)

Now read and review. No burns or I'll burn you back!


End file.
